Distractions
by BunnyMasterMomiji
Summary: On a stormy night, Flora wakes up frightened. Maybe waking up the Professor will keep her mind off of things? One-shot FloraxLayton T just is case


A/N: I am playing up on the "Steam Punk/Layton Land/Mysterious Time Period" thing so that LaytonxFlora is perfectly proper, which I think it is. I like reviews and constructive criticism. However, writing this was for my own enjoyment, so flames really aren't necessary.

Disclaimer: Level-5 owns these wonderful characters.

* * *

Thunder crashed loudly outside, and although she was at an age where she shouldn't have been frightened, she was. Awoken by the booming noise, she decided to stay under the covers in hopes to possibly ignore the storms and fall asleep again. Her heart sank when she heard a low rumble. _"It's alright, it won't-- CRASH!" _The petite brunette flinched as another flash of lightning and roll of thunder came through.

She buried her face into her rather large, fluffy pillow as she thought of her options. _"I can stay here and try to wait out the storm, or I can go to the professor, " _A flash of lightning almost immediately made up her mind. _"I'm not alone anymore, I have people that I can go to. Although, I don't want to wake him…" _The poor young lady nearly started to cry out of fear and confusion that the storm and her options were putting on her. When the next roar of thunder came, she immediately bolted out of bed, her should length tresses bouncing.

Having her sheets around her like a cloak, she gently tapped at the sleeping professor's door. She let out a mousy, "…Professor, may I come in?"

"_Luke again. He should know by now that he can just come in." _The professor hugged the pillow closer to his face, enjoying his last moment by himself. He then sighed and scooted over, making room for the frightened boy. "Come in."

The door squeaked opened just enough for the slender figure to slip through. The professor listened closely. _"This doesn't seem like Luke…" _His curiosity was solved when the thunder rumbled again. The door slammed shut in surprise and the girl dove under the covers.

"Why! You're not Luke at all!"

"N-no…" Her head stayed under the covers. "I-I'm Flora."

"I see that. Now, identities aside, why are you here?" He pulled the covers away from Flora's face. "Oh." Flora was trembling a great amount and had tears welling up in her eyes.

Layton pulled Flora into his arms. "It's alright, my dear. Nothing will happen with me around." He smiled as her face rubbed against his flannel night shirt.

"_It's the same feeling as when he saved me from Don Paolo. My heart is beating so fast." _She felt her face flush. It paled quickly though when another crack was heard.

"How about a riddle?" He heard her sniffle and watched her nod her head, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" The professor smiled down at the young woman. She turned to face him. Still smiling, he brushed the auburn locks out of her face, giving him a good look at the tea-shade irises of Flora's. _"Maybe riddles will help keep her mind off of the storm."_

"Um, is it because they're both black?" Layton gave out a chuckle and tousled her hair.

"No, my desk is quite brown. Try again."

"Why is this puzzle so familiar?" Flora's rather large eyes focused on Layton.

"It's from the classic novel _Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland_."

"Oh. I remember now. I loved that story as a child." A crash was sounded, but only Layton seemed to hear. "…is it because they both have a relation feathers?"

The professor decided to lay down more comfortably than being propped on his side. Flora moved so that she continued to snuggle into his chest, arms protecting her. "Closer. In fact, it could be considered an answer, but it's not the one I'm looking for."

"Oh." Flora yawned, covering her mouth. "I give up. Why is a raven like a writing desk?" She let her eyes close.

"Because Poe wrote on both." Layton was delighted that his plan was working. Although, he had to fight back yawning himself.

"Mm. That's clever." She didn't open her eyes. "Do you have another one?"

"But of course! This one is a favorite." Layton spoke joyously. "What starts with a T and end with a T and has T in it?"

"Hm." The professor's hand casually found it's way into Flora's hair. She was close to falling asleep as she answered, "A tea set?"

"Very close." The biggest roll of thunder yet came through and rattled the windows. Flora squeezed the professor as she managed to throw the blanket over her head as well. Layton followed suit. He wrapped his arms around her, "There now, everything is going to be just fine."

"H-How do y-you know?" The blanket ruffled over their heads. Flora's eyes met the professor's, innocence and fear flashed across them. He then moved closer, resting his forehead against hers.

"I already told you, Flora, my dear. I'm around, therefore I won't let anything harm you." He said softly, making Flora blush. Her mind started to race when he didn't move and closed his eyes.

"_He's so close. He's so close! HE'S SO CLOSE!" _Flora stared wide eyes and straight ahead at the professor. _"What should I do?! Oh I know!"_ "P-Professor?"

He didn't move or open his eyes. "Yes?"

Flora was in the bliss of the moment. "You never told me the answer to that riddle."

"Ah, yes. A teapot, my dear." He smiled, not shifting from his awkward-for-Flora position. In fact, it only got worse. He wrapped an arm around her. "Now, it seems that the storm has died down, so why don't we try to sleep?"

"A-alright." Flora squeaked as his hand snaked his way around and found the back of her head. He gently caressed it, letting her hair flow through his fingers. This put her asleep quite quickly.

They remained like this until the storms started up again. A crash like the first one from the last storm shook the windows again. Flora's reaction was to jolt, unfortunately their close proximity allowed her face to crash into the professor's, more specifically, lips to lips. She was too startled to move, and of course, the professor woke up.

Layton immediately pulled back once he realized what was going on. A slight 'chu' sound was made. Was it just Flora, or was the professor blushing? "My sincerest apologies, Flora. A gentleman should absolutely never kiss someone with out permission or similar feelings for one another."

Lightning flashed and Flora went straight back to holding tight to him. "Flora… Are you alright?"

"The storm will stop soon, won't it? When it does--" Another crash came and she buried her face into the professor once again.

"Yes, of course… but I meant the… k-kiss." Layton felt terrible for such a thing happening. _"It was probably her first too." _He was so disappointed with himself.

Flora ignored the storm completely when the professor brought up the incident. She started to flush furiously. _"He can't get away, so I can tell him now." _"P-Professor, you see, actually, when you saved me…"

"Yes, my dear?" Layton was eager to hear of anyway he could solve this dilemma or repent for it.

"W-when you rescued me… or since you've rescued me. I-I've had feelings for you." The soft voice flitted through his ears.

"_Feelings like… of romance? A young woman like her?!" _

She swallowed hard. "A-and I feel that my father wasn't looking for a guardian as much as a suitor."

"_S-Suitor?! M-Me?! Thirty-year-old Professor Hershel Layton married to a Seventeen-year-old?" _He then too swallowed hard, he also felt himself be put on the spot by the pair of rather large and beautiful eyes that were watching every move he made. _"This is every man's fantasy. I, too, love her, but…"_

The wind was currently starting to pick up, but there was no attention to the weather now. She couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around the professor's neck. "Hershel Layton, I love you, and I know my father would agree on my decision."

"Wh-why do you say that he was looking for a suitor? What evidence points to this?" He had seen all the notes Augustus Reinhold left. He had solved all the puzzles. Everything pointed to her needing someone to take care of her. A guardian? Correct? _"Then again, almost everything with this girl throws me off for some strange reason. From her simple disguises to when Don Paolo managed to kidnap her and then went around disguised as her. Those have to be some of my most humiliating moments in my career." _He wrapped his arms around her as a reflex, he looked down at her, but was looking through her. His mind was on too many things at once.

"My father, he didn't let anyone know about me and the treasure until I was not a child anymore, that way, my savior could be my husband. Not my guardian." Flora didn't let her grip loosen.

"_It makes sense… and all of the citizens were in on this for the most part, weren't they?" _Layton was onto something. His eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed, deep in concentration. _"Maybe it wasn't just coincidence that Lady Dahlia found me in the papers, maybe she knew about Flora and knew I could find her." _"Flora?"

"Y-yes?"

"If… This does happen. It will be taken slowly. It's not quite proper for a gentlemen of my age to be… wooing someone of yours."

Flora felt her entire body heat up. "It's not that strange, professor." She leaned her face up, and using her arms, she pulled herself up to kiss the professor on her own and properly. No wonderful mistakes. Flora pulled away with no reaction from him. Layton didn't kiss back, but nor did he push her away.

"_Layton, who cares? You love her." _Layton, who was now starring at the blank ceiling, turned to Flora, face burning as well. "Flora…" He moved in closer. "I love you too." He gently tipped her chin and kissed her.

Their moment was interrupted by the door swinging opened. "P-PROFESSOR! THERE'S A STORM!" Layton and Flora pulled away at the last moment. Luke didn't seem to notice Flora at all and the disheveled boy practically leapt onto the side of the bed that she was on.

"Wait! Flora?! What're you doing here?! Are you afraid of the storm too?" The twelve-year-old was now kneeling in between the two.

"Y-yes, I-I am…" _"I had completely forgotten." _She turned to glance at the professor. Pink tinting her face. The professor caught on and raised his eye brows in a curious manner. Luke noticed these as well though.

"Eeeehh??" His head shook back and foreword animatedly between the two. "Did something happen with you two?"

The professor sat up and picked up Luke from under his arms. "Luke, what did I say about gentlemen prying into others business?" Layton exhaustedly switched places with him.

"That they don't." The boy pulled the sheets over his head, slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

"Correct. Especially if it's a lady's business." He reached over and pulled the sheets off of Luke's head. A snap of static electricity was sounded and his dirty blonde hair was left clinging to his head and sticking up.

Flora let out a giggle. Layton ignored this. "How about a puzzle for you two?" The two agreed but then clung onto him dearly when a crack of lightning was heard again.

Layton smiled. "Until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me when I have flown. What am I?"

"Oh, is it a domesticated duck?" Flora smiled tiredly at the answer Luke gave.

Layton shook his head, "Try again."

This continued for a half an hour or so until both fell asleep. The professor then leaned over carefully, as to not disturb Flora. He pulled Luke's arm and leg that were flopped over the side in and tucked him securely under the sheets. "Don't need you falling out again." The gentlemen then carefully rolled back over to Flora. He tucked her in and kindly kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
